


Good Things

by baezechirrut



Category: Once Upon A Time In Hollywood (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baezechirrut/pseuds/baezechirrut
Summary: I drew this comic a bit ago, and I had the time to write a quick thing about it.Cliff and Rick make it official.
Relationships: Cliff Booth/Rick Dalton
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Good Things

  
“Put it on,” Cliff asked him. “Please?”

Rick answered him with a nod and a grin. 

“C’mon, buddy,” he said. “Get closer.”

Doing as he’s told, Cliff shifts over from his side of the couch towards his boss. He’s tingling with excitement. 

Today was the day that Rick would put a collar on Cliff. 

Of course he wasn’t being forced to do this; Cliff bought them himself before handing it to Rick. 

He wanted Rick to have him. 

It sits heavy on him. The weight of it not only physical, but heavy in his mind and heart. Maybe even more so the latter. 

“You look good with it on,” Rick said with a smile. 

“Does this make me yours now?”

Without missing a beat, Rick responds. 

“You’ve always been.”

He knew he’d be a loyal mutt. He had already been so for the past decade. Doing his best to please his master, Cliff not only took up being Rick’s stunt double, but also his driver, his groundskeeper, his best friend, and his lover. 

  


This would just be a token to officiate all that. 

“C’mon, Cliff,” Rick said. “Give us a kiss.”

This was his first official order. With a grin on his lips, he leans forwards. 

“I can do that,” he says before pushing Rick down into the couch. 

He can’t help but twine his fingers around Rick’s; moving them slowly to hear the sound of the thin metal clinking together. It felt unreal, but the sound proved otherwise. 

It’s strange how a simple little band of gold on their fingers could mean the world to the both of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> The collar is a metaphor for the ring, but we all know Cliff is just a big puppy when it comes to Rick ❤️


End file.
